A Kidnapping and Two Confessions of Love
by Purple-Kitten
Summary: This has mostly Michi and a little Yakari. It's about if Ken hadn't turned good. Please read and review


A Kidnapping and Two Confessions of Love

A/N- This has mostly Michi and some Yakari.I wrote it before Ken turned good.I would like to thank Usako3000, Angel Sakura, Lunamew, Sailor Chibi Saturn, and Metal_G for reviewing my first two stories.

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon

The new digidestined had been battling Ken for 7 years.One day Mimi and Kari were in the digiworld with their digimon.None of them realized that Ken had surrounded them with a group of DarkTyrannomon.After they sat down to rest, Ken decided to strike.He and his digimon slaves popped up surprising Mimi, Kari, and their digimon.Before Palmon or Gatomon could do anything, Ken and the DarkTyrannomon disappeared taking Mimi and Kari with them.

Palmon and Gatomon rushed to the nearest t.v. to try to get a hold of the other digidestined.They were able to reach Tai, Matt, T.K., Davis, and Yolei.They quickly rushed to the digiworld to find Palmon and Gatomon anxiously waiting.Tai asked "Where's Mimi and Kari?"Palmon said "We were walking and decided to stop for a minute.After we sat down, the Digimon Emperor attacked us with his DarkTyrannomon.Before we could do anything, he disappeared with Mimi and Kari.What should we do?"Tai grimly said "We take the battle to Ken and also go rescue Mimi and Kari."The digidestined and digimon set out towards Ken's base.

Meanwhile at the base, Ken was leading Mimi and Kari to his dungeon.Mimi demanded "Why did you kidnap us?"Ken laughed "To make this whole battle easier.With you two captured,Tai, Matt, and T.K. won't attack plus you two won't be able to attack either."Ken left the room laughing evilly.

Kari asked "How are we going to get out of here and prevent our friends from coming after us?Ken expects them to and probably has a trap waiting."Mimi sighed "I don't know, Kari.I just don't know.I wish that one of our digimon were here."Kari slumped against the wall getting paler and paler.Mimi asked "What's wrong?"Kari gasped "I don't know.I felt like this when I was freeing the Numemon and when I was freeing the Scubamon."

Tai, Matt, T.K., Davis, and Yolei were making their way to Ken's base.Suddenly Gatomon stiffened "Something's wrong with Kari.I can feel it."Tai frantically asked "Do you what?"Gatomon sighed "No, I don't.We need to get to her soon."Suddenly Gatomon started to glow pink and digivolved to Angewomon.Matt asked "How did you digivolve, Angewomon?"Angewomon replied "I don't know.All I know is that Kari needs me."

In the dungeon, Kari was glowing brightly and Mimi had to cover her eyes.When the light died down a little bit, Mimi opened her eyes to see Kari standing in front of her.Mimi asked "Kari, how did you get out of your chains?Can you get me out of mine?"Kari touched Mimi's chains and they instantly disappeared.Mimi smiled "Let's get out of here."Mimi and Kari left the dungeon and quickly found a small exit out of Ken's base.

Mimi and Kari went running toward the signals that they were picking up of the other digidestined.A few minutes later, they found Tai, Matt, T.K., Davis, Yolei, and the digimon.Mimi cried "Hey everyone.We're okay."T.K. asked "How did you escape?"Mimi answered "It was Kari.She started to glow and the chains disappeared."Tai hugged Kari "Glad to see that you're okay.We were really worried when Gatomon digivolved and said that you needed her."

Suddenly Ken and his whole army showed up.Ken smirked "So you two escaped.Oh well, I can still win this pointless war.Attack, my army."Davis and Yolei yelled "Digiarmor energize!"Veemon said "Veemon armor digivolve to Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"Hawkmon echoed "Hawkmon armor digivolve to Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"Raidramon and Shurimon went into battle.Angewomon started to glow pink and the light surrounded the rest of the digimon.Tai and Matt's digivices sent out a rainbow of colors.Agumon said "Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon."Gabumon said "Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon."T.K.'s digivice beeped and the crest of hope appeared.Patamon said "Patamon digivolve to Angemon.Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon."Mimi's digivice beeped and the crest of sincerity appeared.Palmon said "Palmon digivolve to Togemon.Togemon digivolve to Lilymon."

All of the digimon started to attack Ken's slaves and hours later had freed all of them.Ken smirked "I'm not defeated yet.Meet my four newest allies: MetalEtemon, Puppetmon, Myotismon, and Piedmon."Kari gasped "It can't be.Angewomon destroyed him almost ten years ago."Myotismon sneered "We got reborn.Time for revenge, eighth child."Davis was ready to help but Mimi stopped him.He asked "Why?Shouldn't we help them?"Mimi shook her head "No, they need to do this by themselves. Tai, WarGreymon, Matt, MetalGarurumon, T.K., MagnaAngemon, Kari, and Angewomon need to get revenge themselves.If they happen to need us, we can help but let's let them try to work out themselves."

The battles started.It was WarGreymon vs. MetalEtemon, MetalGarurumon vs. Puppetmon, MagnaAngemon vs. Piedmon, and Angewomon vs. Myotismon.Hours later, neither side had given up when Mimi declared "It's time we help them."Tai ordered "All digimon attack together with your strongest attacks."WarGreymon used Terra Force, MetalGarurumon used Metal Wolf Claw, MagnaAngemon used Gate of Destiny,Raidramon used Thunder Blast, Angewomon used Celestial Arrow, Shurimon used Double Star, and Lilymon used Flower Cannon.The attacks hit the evil digimon deleting them once again.Ken quickly retreated on an Airdramon.

That night, the digidestined decided to stay over night in the digiworld before heading home.Tai was staring into the fire until he finally said "Mimi, can I talk to you alone?"Mimi looked confused "Sure.We'll be back soon."Right after Tai and Mimi left, Matt asked Kari the same thing.They headed in the opposite direction.

Tai and Mimi stopped next to a small pond.Mimi asked "What do you need to tell me, Tai?"Tai looked at her right in her eyes "When I found out that Ken had kidnapped you, I realized something.I realized that I love you."Mimi started to cry and whispered "I love you, too Tai.We'd better get back to camp."They got back a few minutes later to find Matt with his arm around Kari and to see Davis's face get really red.

Tai and Mimi sat down next to each other and Tai put his arm around Mimi.Kari joked "You finally told Mimi your feelings, huh?"Tai happily nodded "Yeah, it looks like Matt also did so."Matt nodded "Yeah, we'd better go to bed so that we can head home tomorrow."Tai agreed "Fine."Tai gave Mimi a kiss good night while Matt did the same to Kari.T.K. and Yolei were laughing at Davis, whose face was bright red again.

A/N- Thanks for reading and please review.

~Light_Angel~


End file.
